theislandtifandomcom-20200215-history
Salaman
Salaman Oscuri is a Mascot on The Island that was debuted in October 2011 during the construction for the Nibiru Dojo. He is usually seen holding his Tea. On June 16th, during the Titan Party, Salaman revealed that he is the father of Dusk and Kuzon, with their last names all being "Oscuri." Trivia *Salaman is also known for being a good dancer. *He knows all Elements. *He is the master of the elements. *He has a fire ninja Student named Kuzon. *He is a Master in all types of Karate. *According to Kuzon, Salaman once took his tea out on a date. *He tought Shell how to fight for Karate Water. *He never holds his tea by the handle. Appearances Salaman usually appears at random, but mostly during element parties or hero themed parties. *Karate Earth Grand Opening Party *Element Party 2012 *Wind Dojo Construction *Festival of Fire 2012 *Festival of Water 2013 *Tea Party *Element Party 2013 *Element Party 2014 *Crab Party 2015 *Operation: Superhero 2015 *Karate Nibiru 4th Anniversary Party *Element Party 2016 *Titan Party *Karate Nibiru 5th Anniversary Party *Element Party 2017 *My Hero Academy Party 2017 *Space Patrol Party *My Hero Academy Party 2018 *Festival of Ninjas Gallery Sightings and Artwork Regular Salaman 2012 Night.png|Salaman in 2012 at night Salaman 2012 Night 2.png|Salaman in 2012 at night Salaman 2012 3.png|Salaman seen in The Island cover art in 2012 Salaman 2012 ad.png|Salaman in an advertisement from 2012 Salaman 2012.png|Salaman in 2012 Salaman 2012 2.png|Salaman in 2012 Salaman 2013.png|Salaman in 2013 Salaman 2.png Salaman.png salaman fire.png facepalm.png|Salaman facepalming Salaman 3.png|Salaman with his cup of Tea Salaman 6.png|Salaman again with his cup of Tea salaman outside.png|Salaman at Downtown Salaman Snow Dojo.png|Salaman at the Snow Dojo Salaman new.png Salaman new 2.png Salaman new 3.png Salaman Element Ad.png Salaman Oscuri.png Salaman Meditate.png|Salaman meditating Salaman 9.png Salaman 2019 1.png Salaman 2019.png Salaman 2019 2.png Salaman Nibiru Dojo.png|Salaman playing Karate Nibiru Blueprint Ad.png|Salaman holding a blueprint of the new Dojo exterior for the Festival of Ninjas Infinity Element Armor & Power SalamanAnimation.gif|Salaman with his Infinity Element Armor & Power Salaman_8.png| Salaman4.png|Salaman after he was defeated in Karate Snow Dialogue Crab Party 2015 Town Crab Salaman.png|Town Prehistoric Party Prehistoric Battle Room Salaman 1.png|Prehistoric Battle Room The Island Party Plaza Dialogue.png|Plaza My Hero Academy Party Dialogue 9 Dusk.png|Dusk's Island Coast In Advertisements element party.png|Salaman in an Advertisement for the Element Party 2013 Ninja ad.png|Salaman in an ad for the Crab Party 2015 Playercards salaman Old Playercard.jpg|October 2011 - February 2012 Sala player card.jpg|February 2012 - July 2012 Salaman player.jpg|July 2012 - March 2013 Salaman water playercard.png|March 2013 - June 2013 Salaman playercard 2.png|June 2013 - August 2015 Salaman Playercard.png|August 2015 - October 2019 Backgrounds Salaman Background.png|Salamans Background as of August 2015 Karate Snow Snow Dojo Battle Area Salaman.png|Salaman seen during battle with his Infinity Element Armor & Power. Spotted in-game Fof meet 3.JPG|Salaman and Kuzon at the Crab lounge Fof meet 2.JPG|Salaman and Kuzon at the Crab lounge Fof meet 1.JPG|Salaman and Kuzon at the Crab lounge Salaman 4.jpg|Salaman at the Karate wind dojo Salaman 3.jpg|Salaman at the Karate wind dojo Salaman 2.jpg|Salaman at The town Salaman 1.jpg|Salaman at The town Salaman meet 1.png|Salaman at the Water Dojo during the Festival of Water 2013 Salaman meet 2.png|Salaman at the Town during the Element Party 2013 Salaman meet op.png|Salaman at the Town during Operation: Superhero 2015 Salaman meet op 2.png|Salaman at the Town during Operation: Superhero 2015 Salaman meet op 3.png|Salaman at the Town during Operation: Superhero 2015 Salaman meet op 4.png|Salaman at the Town during Operation: Superhero 2015 Salaman Kuzon Met 2.png|Salaman at the Downtown during the Titan Party Salaman Kuzon Met 1.png|Salaman at the Downtown during the Titan Party Salaman Met Element 1.png|Salaman at the Lighthouse during the Element Party 2017 Salaman Kuzon Met Element 1.png|Salaman at the Crab Lounge during the Element Party 2017 Salaman Met MHA 2.png|Salaman at the Plaza during the My Hero Academy Party Salaman Met MHA 1.png|Salaman at the Plaza during the My Hero Academy Party Category:The Island Category:Mascots Category:Mascots of 2011 Category:2011